Am I the Only One? Chapter 12
by jflores4448
Summary: Its been 4 months since the battle with the demoness, and for now, everything is starting to calm down, well, inside the school at least. The whole world is crawling with zombies and for now, while the protection spell still last, the house of night are trying to enjoy the little time we all have left. R&R. Hope you guys enjoy it.


Alright guys, Chapter 12. Todays picture of the chapter is one of our main characters, Melanie. I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 12

** Melanies POV**

Rain. Rain was the only thing that hid my tears. I loved my brother. But seeing him being burned alive by that stupid girl crushed my life. It crushed everything that was part of me. I ran and screamed and with all of my might, made the strongest, biggest whirlpool I have ever made.

" I trusted you! I listened to every fucken word you told me! Why would you betray me like this?!"

The figure just stood there, hiding itself. But when the figure spoke, it was a voice that sent shivers going down my back and the little hairs on my neck rise.

"Silence! You will not talk to a goddess like that!"

Before I could say anything else, the figure raised it's hands, aiming at me, and barb wires shot out. I tried to dodge it's attack but I was unsuccessful. I tried to scream but I couldn't. The barb wire went around my neck, cutting my vocal cords. The figure moved it's hand and raised the barb wire. I felt like i was more than 100 feet off the ground. And for the first time, I was scared of what was going to happened. I knew that what ever happens, it wasn't going to end well.

The barb wires turn and twist in all directions. Soon it swallowed my entire body and slivers its way upward, aiming for my face. I look at the female figure with pure fear and see its claws digging into her own face. At the same time, I feel the barb wire reach my mouth and forces its way down my throat.

I instantly force myself awake, gasping for air. I tremble as I stay still, collecting my thoughts. Once I calm myself down, I reach under my bed and pull out my laptop. I turn it on and as it loads, I check my clock and see that its 3 o'clock at night. I let out a sigh as the laptop plays its theme music before its ready for use. I quietly try to lower the volume as Abby and Britney grunt lightly and turn in their beds. I go on the internet and log onto my Facebook. I got to my sister's profile and click on the message button. Instantly, I start typing;

_Dear Stephanie,_

_Hey. How are you and Aunt Lola doing? Are you guys alright? Please tell me you guys are safe. I really miss you guys. I hope and pray that your guys are protected. I'm doing really good. I've been in honor roll already this past month. The school is wonderful. They're teaching me alot of new things. I found out that I have an affinity for ice. It's really cool! Matt is doing ok I guess. We haven't really talked at all since we got here. He hasn't really been going to his classes either. But I don't blame him since the exact day he came to visit Hollywood, he gets marked. Kylie says that we only have a few more days until were evacuated. I can't wait to see you guys again. Please message me back ASAP. I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Mel._

I click the send button and right as I was about to log out, I get a message from Miles.

_Hey, U busy?_

I reply,

_No. couldn't sleep._

A mintue later, he responds,

_Meet me Hollows in 15 min._

_Y?_

But instead of replying, he logs off.

I let out a sigh and close my laptop. I get up out of my bed and walk into the teal bathroom. and stae at my relfection in the mirror. My frizzy hair; the morning crust in the corner of my eyes; and the fact that I looked like a homeless person with my black sweats and the stained long white T-shirt I was wearing. I quickly take a shower, add a little eye liner and changed into a loose flowy minty shirt with grey denim short shorts and slide into some black converse. I quietly walk out the door and put my hair in a pony tail as I walk down the halls towards the large living room space we all like to call Hollows.

It's so crazy that all this happened 4 months ago. I still haven't gotton over Will's death and how the demoness killed him so destructively, she almost killed everyone else in the process. It's been very difficult for everyone. Dulce and a few others were hospitalized. Kylie even noticed that the rest of the fledglings were zoned out. So she had the school have a funeral for Will. As for the evacuation they were planning, it sorta worked.

The city council took the information to the gonvenment and at first they didn't believe us but they quickly did when they found out that the information came from us. Our House of Night had a very close connection to the government and the community. So they had our town evactuated as well as others close by. Stephanie told me that they were put in Alcatraz. The government tried to warn other countries to do the same but it was to late. Only a few states in each country protected themselves before the first zombie was spotted in Russia. Immediately the vampyre council ordered every House of Night to do a protection spell around the school and the civilians still alive. But one by one, the spells started to wear off and the got attacked. So far, what we know is that only about 15 House of Nights are left in the US. Human survivers, we're not sure.

The dormitory hallway then forced me to look around. Everywhere I looked were bright, oversized windows with ocean views, or built-in bookshelves crammed full of thick colored books. The floors, the walls, the recessed ceilings and steep, curving staircases were all made of the from the same maple wood used to build the furniture inside every room. It gave a the whole place a warm log cabin feeling. Every few steps, the hallway seemed to split off into tributary hallways, with spiral staircases leading further into the dimly lit maze.

Two flights of stairs and what looked like a hidden door later, I step through a set of double-pained french windows and into Hollows. The reason why we call the living room Hollows is because it literally looks like a place from Pixie Hollow, with windows and skylights everywhere and tons of wild exotic plants filling up the place. It was like a forest inside, besides the couches and tables around.

I see Miles sitting there with one of his roomate, Ryans. Before I could even move, Miles turns and his face brightens when he sees me. He gets up and within a second, his arms were around me and my face in his chest. I look over his shoulder and notice Ryans messy brown hair and green eyes were watery.

Miles lets go and we both sit down. Ryan hands me a cup of hot coffee and while I take it, I notice he's wearing a grey hoodie with a blue V-neck revealing a brown leather holster attatched to his black shorts.

"How are you?" Miles speaks.

"I've been OK. It's really hard being away from my family." I respond, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It's been difficult for everyone."

"Melanie, where did you live before you got marked?" Ryan says, full of nerves.

"Ugh, I recently moved here to Hollywood."

"Where from?"

"L.A. why?"

He fought a smile but he lost and he grin like a little kid. "Just asking. Have you ever been to Disney Land?"

"Yeah, I used to go there all the time with my sister, Stephanie, when we were kids," I said loosing myself in the memories, "We would always try to take pictures with all the Disney characters. Especually Mickey and Minnie Mouse. They were our favorite."

Miles chuckles a little, "I've always wanted to go there."

"What stopped you?" Ryan says.

"Money. Duh." Miles jokes around as he throws a pillow in Ryan's face.

We all look at each other smiling and next thing we all know, we're throwing pillows everywhere. A few minutes pass until we calm ourselves down and we hear voices coming from the hallways.

Two girls walk in and as they see us, they squeal and decide to join us. One was named Ella who had dark brown hair and the other was Lucie with caramel brown hair. They're cousins and everyone says that Lucie was the nice one.

They sit down beside us and Ella was the first one to speak, "You guys aren't tired?"

We shake our heads.

"We couldn't sleep so we decided to just kick it here."

Ella snorts and says, "Well, yeah. Everyone ain't tired either. But it's weird how they're all locked in there rooms. Only one that is tired is Dawn but she's having her disoriented family reunion again."

I give her a questionable look and thankfuly, Lucie translated.

"Some nights, Dawn goes into her spiritual phase while she sleeps and she talks to her dead relatives."

"Yeah and honestly, her affinity is way more freakier than how I am in bed." Ella comments, flipping her hair.

The two girls giggle and I try not to raise my eyebrow. I look at Miles and he just shrugs. Ryan pulls out a golden chain necklace and hands it to Ella. "By the way, Calvin wanted me to give this to you."

Ella smiles pleasingly and snatches it out of his hands, "Oh my Gawd! My Boo is sooo sweet.! Where is he?"

"In his room but he said he needed to study for something."

I look at Lucie and see the disgust in her face.

"Please explain to me why your still with him? He's a jerk and a player."

"Cuz he's my baby, and he treats me well." Ella says with delight.

"By buying you things while he sneaks around with other girls?" Lucie challenges.

Ella's face turns cold for a minute but immediately changes but to delight, "Nah. I know my man and he ain't like that."

Lucie just rolls her eyes and changes the subject.

"So anyways, Melanie, how are you liking the school so far?"

I set the cup down and I respond, "It's great. I'm actually surprised that I made honor roll already here."

We all share our thoughts about the teachers and how its unfair how they're still giving us homework even with the whole end of the world is going on just outside our walls of protection when I remember Matt.

"Hey, by any chance, do you guys know who Matt is bunking with?" I ask.

"I think he's bunking with Leroy and Ricky." Lucie curiously says.

"Actually, now that you bring him up, I don't think I've seen him much since the incident." Ryan comments.

I look down at my feet and sigh, "I know. Neither have I."

We all sit silent, wondering about our families back home when Ryan lightens the mood by saying, " Has anyone ever thought that it's weird how even though the protection spell is supposed to only protect the school yet it also protects part of the beach?"

"Wait, what!? It does? Holy crap! I could've shown off my new bikini!" Ella excitedly screams. We all start laughing at her reaction when all of a sudden, we hear someone burp. We look at each other wide eyed and as I turn around, I see a brown hair girl wearing a long white T-shirt that's barely hiding her black underwear. Before I could say anything, Ella also finds her and says, "Girl what the hell are you doing?"

The girl shuts her eyes shuts and pretends to be sleeping, but that only lasted for a few seconds until she burst out laughing. I then notice the liquor bottles spreaded around her. "Don't hurt me. I don't have any money." She spits out.

"Miles, do you know who she is?" Lucie says.

"Nah, but I think she might be Bridgettes roommate."

Both Lucie and Ella groan, "Aw I feel bad for this chick already."

I ignore them and grab the drunken girl and put her arm over my shoulder with Ryan helping me out on the other side. We walk around the halls until I realize that it was unusual that she was drunk. Miles told me it was hard to get drunk, let alone get wasted like this girl. "Random question, but I thought it was hard to get drunk."

Instead of my friends responding, the girl does instead, "It is unless you know the trick on how to drink right."

"Right, what do you mean? Is there a certain way you have to drink?"

Before she could say anything else, her face puckers and she puts her mouth over her mouth, "Oh no... I'm gonna ba-"

Lucie quickly turn around trying not to see the drunken girl barf but then the smell hit everyone and eventually, we emptied our stomachs one by one.

Eventually we stop and what caught us off guard is that the girl continues to drink after she's done vomitting.

"Really?" Ella says as the girl pulls out a slice of lime and starts sucking on it.

I look at Miles and ask, "Who the hell is this chick?"

Instead, a door flies open behind us and see Kate looking extremely tired and pissed. "What the hell are you guys doing up so late in front of my room? If you guys are gonna be doing stupid shit, do it somewhere else!"

I look around and notice that it did look like we were doing stupid shit, with the vomit everywhere, the booze in the girls hand, and the fact that we're all here. "Sorry, but this girl is su-"

Kate looks at the girl and becomes annoyed, "Gemini! Where the hell have you been? Your roomates have been worried sick wondering where you are! Get your ass back to your room or I swear to fucking god I'll shove that liquor bottle so far down your throat, you'll have hang overs till the day you die."

We all stare wide eyed at her and to add the cherry on top of our crazy sundae, the drunken girl - Gemini - stops sucking on the piece of lime and throws it at Kates face with a blank expression, as if knowing that Kate wouldn't do anything. "Whoops...It slipped."

Kate clenches her jaw and makes fist, "Cut your crap and just go to your room."

Gemini raises her hands in the air and starts waving them, "Look everyone! I made her mad!" She slurs her words as she burst out laughing before she runs down the halls and enters a room.

I look back at Kate only to see her slam the door.

"What do we do now?" Miles ask.

"Guys wanna star gaze?" Ryan suggests.

I look at everyone and shrug, "Fuck it. Where to?"

"Just follow me."

** Matts POV**

I stare blankly at the ceiling. I can feel the time slipping past me like water rolling down a window.

What am I gonna do? I'm so scared to move, to scared to feel the creature crawl further into my body.

"Matt, you little bitch, why don't you talk?"

My train of thoughts crash as I look over at my roomates.

Ricky was shuffling some cards as Leroy is becoming very friendly with his girlfriend, Bria, as they're touching each other.

I stare, lost in my surroundings until I realize they asked me another question. "Huh?"

Leroy laughs and turns to Ricky, "See man, I told you he ain't a talker."

"Psh, I guess you were right. Not much fun either. Guess might as well just take his shit. Not like he's gonna do anything, ain't that right boy?" Ricky says to me as he sets down the cards and walks over to a trunk on the foot of my bed. He opens it and pulls out a little box. As he walks back to the table, he opens it and pulls out a handful of condoms and a bag of cocaine. "Winner gets to spend the night with Bria."

I immediately become uncomfortable and decide to take this chance and leave the room. I get up and put on some sweats and an ice blue hoodie.

"Where you going? You can play with us if you'd like. I love to share." Bria says almost purring the words as she stares at my crotch.

I shake my head, "Ummm... thanks, but I'm getting a little claustaphobic and I need to get some air."

"Suit yourself, later bitch." Says LEroy not even looking as I walk out the door.

I quietly walk slowly down the stairs and into Hollows. I go throuth the french doors leading me outside and the smell of the ocean with a hint of old seaweed enters my nostrils.

I walk the path leading me to the outside pool. As I walk I start to hear mumbles and the closer I got, the more I recognized the voices.

"Oh my god I do see the big dipper!" Melanie shouts with joy. I couldn't help but smile. She always loved stars.

Before I was gonna continue walking towards the pool, something else forces me to stay.

"So how close are you with Matt? Like, we're you to with each other when you guys got marked?" Miles says.

I can hear Melanie sigh, " He was in the middle of it. But no. we're not close. He is with Abby though. Like, REALLY close."

"You think he likes her?" says a male voice.

"Yeah. I'm so stupid to even think he and Abby would make a cute couple." Melanie says.

"Well, he is pretty hot. Almost hotter than my man." says a female voice.

Theres a pause before Melanie continues, "It's just, like to that point where I'm done trying with him."

"What do you mean?" says another female voice.

"He...he used to be a druggy, and I don't know if he still is." Her voice cracks a little as I can hear her friends comforting her.

"He caused my mom to die."

That right there, was my breaking point. I need to get away. I don't need this crap and definetly not from her.

I quickly run away and as I reach the pool, my anger eating my mind.

Why the fuck would she say that? I swear to god she's bipolar or something. I knew the minute Abby cried on my shoulder back at the public school, Melanie was watching with hatred. The most confusing part was that if she didn't want us together, why the hell would she suggest it then back in the forest?

I stiffen as I feel my anger disturbing the creature. I freak out as the feeling of nasuea hits me had. I run to a bush and get it out of my system. Once its out, I decide to dip my feet in the cool, fresh water.

I honestly don'y know what to feel anymore. I've tried to have a connection with Mel back in the forest and at one point, I thought we we' re fine. But now, I know she wants nothing to do with me anymore. I think it just about time I let her go..

"Why are you mad Mister?"

I quickly turn around, surprised. I quickly get a glipse of a little girl until I loose my balance and fall into the pool.

Water surrounds me as I push my way up into the surface. I hear the girl laughing as I spit out water and climb out.

"Oh my gawd your so wet!"

I eye the girl and figured that she was around 6 or 7. She had brown hair escaping a fuzzy fox beanie and a onesie that reminded me alot like a teletubbie.

"Hi." I manage to say while the cold air goes through my clothes and licks my skin.

"Hi. Are you ok?" says the girl giggling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?"

"Chloe. Who are you? Are you new here? I've never seen you before. Can you believe what's going on out there? I got really scared but I-"

I cut her off, "I'm Matt, Yes I'm new here. I don't really like it here. And yeah I know its crazy out there."

"Where are you from?" She says as she hands me a towel from a nearby table.

"I recently moved here but before that, Seattle."

"Oh Seattle! I love it there!" She screams.

"Yeah.. ugh, why are you up so late?"

She looks down, "I had a nightmare. I'm to scared to go back to sleep so I thought to go to the lobby and get some cookies. I can't reach them." She looks away almost desperate but immediately changes as she looks at me, "Can you help me?"

"Ugh...sure. ok."

She squeals with happiness and laces her fingers through mine.

"The lobby's over here."

I follow her, trying to match her pace and once we reached the door, I hear someone call my name.

I turn around and see Miles and Melanie aproach us with some others behind them.

"Hey man! How you been?" Miles says, full of obvious fake concern.

I stare blankly at them.

"Nothing." I respond.

"Where are you and Chloe going?" he says as he waves at Chloe.

"We're going to the lobby. She asked me to help her get cookies."

"Well, mind if we join along?"

Immediately, me and Melanie both say, "I don't think thats a good idea."

Everyone watches awkwardly as I try to cover up my excuse.

"I mean, there's really nothing much there. I'm just gonna help Chloe then go back to my dorm."

He stares at me, deciding whether my excuse is B.S. or not until finally, he gives up and says, "Alright, well, I'll see you later."

I simply nod and wave everyone goodnight as I leave them behind.

"Was that your sister?" Chloe says after a minute of silence.

"Yeah."

"Oh...she has the same eyes as you."

I laugh until we finally reach the kitchen. Chloe then opens a cabinet and points to a box of Oreos. "I want those ones."

I grab them and decide to take a few as Chloe grabs a handful and tries eating them all. We talk for a while, getting to know eachother, until I start getting thirsty.

"Do you want some milk?" I ask, already reaching for the fridge across from us.

Chloe grabs some cups from the cabinets and hands them to me. "Chocolate please."

I pour the glasses and as I turn to hand it to her, I accidently bump into a girl. The milk splashes on us and I stare at her dumbfounded.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" She says as she grabs some napkins from the counter and starts cleaning my hoodie. As she does this, she stares at me with those beautiful eyes. She starts dabbing my hoodie more slowly and eventually, it becomes intimate.

We stare at each other for a while until Chloe coughs, making it awkward. "Ugh.. I'm gonna go."

I nod at Chloe and say, "Alright. It was nice meeting you. Goodnight."

We wave each other goodnight, leaving me and the stranger alone.

"Sorry.." She finally says as she takes a step back.

"No. It's fine. It was my fault. I didn't see you there." I say as I grab the napkins and clean a little of the milk off her bare legs.

Oh god I'm already making this awkward.

I quickly clean it off and to my surprise she grabs my hand and leads me outside.

"Where are we going?" I ask almost tripping on my own feet.

"I want to show you something."

I follow her as she leads me into a forest of wild, exotic flowers. The moist air tingles against my skin, breathing it as if it would save me from this world. I raise my eyes, and see the fountain. It is tall and cold, the stone had frozen a women's bodies in their dancing postures, their kindly facades unmoving, unable to scream. The moss takes pity, and tries to rap itself around them, to warm them against the cruel air.

"Is that supposed to be Nyx?" I ask, astonished on how beautiful the statue looked. It was like as if the statue was coming to life.

"Yeah. The school has alot of these statues around campus."

"Wow...it's amazing."

There is a white rocking bench, with a crescent moon painted on it. And behind it were lilys, snapdragons, roses, and lilacs everywhere, with a few other unnamed unique, beautiful flowers. There is also a few nice plants. And there are trees surrounding this secret garden.

"I love this place. I come here alot when I need some time for myself or when I need to think. Ugh, don't you just love it?"

I turn to face her. Her hair was a bleach blonde which flowed in waves to adore her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, emerald-green and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection. Had she smiled, the world would sigh with contentment. Had she laughed, the world would laugh with her. And had she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her.

"Yeah. It's like a piece if heaven." I manage to say.

She turns and faces me. "I'm sorry, I know this is really strange for me to take you here when you don't even know me. I'm Aurora. You're Matt, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I was there on the bus the day of the accident." She says as she looks down.

"Oh."

We stay there standing awkwardly, not really knowing what to say, when she asks me, "Do you garden?"

"Ugh, no sorry I don't."

She laughs, "Oh no, I was just wondering. Can you help me water the plants?"

I nod instantly, "Sure."

She hands me a water bucket and points to a row or roses. "Start there."

I follow her instructions and ask, "So are you like the gardener here?"

She smiles, "No, I just love plants. It helps me stay true to my roots."

"Is earth your affinity?"

"No. That's Lindsey. I have an affinity for lights."

I look at her funny. "Lights? Like as in, glowing lights?"

She nods, Yeah. Look," She raises her hand into the air and I watch as I see something faintly move around. As it becomes brighter, I start to make out the shapes; little orbs of multiple colors floating around us like fireflies. They reminded me alot like bubbles.

"Cool right?" She says as she pushes one to me. I fragile touch it and surprisingly, it didn't pop.

"Yeah, this is awesome."

She then lowers her hand and the bubbles faintly disappear. We continue watering the plants until I spot something draw my attention. I see these beautifully white roses with spots of red on them.

"Those are rare roses. They're so gorgous and they smell so good. Here, smell." She plucks one and gently lifts it to my nose. I smell it and it did smell nice, but I also smelled something stronger.

"Matt, what do you think? What do you smell?"

There was a long, long pause.

"You."


End file.
